


Okonomiyaki Intermezzo

by IllyasJames



Series: Okonomiyaki Date [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consent Issues, Conversations, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Part 3.5 of the Okonomiyaki series.After walking in on Victor the night before and the things that happened afterwards leave Yuuri with a bit of guilt. Believing he should apologize to Victor, he finds himself in the odd position to have to explain, why Victor is not the one that should be apologizing.~I realized that this needed to be written before I could write part 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 59 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> How is it possible that after nearly 60 stories posted, I can still find places in my heart to fall deeper in love with these characters. :}

The comforter is wrapped so tightly around it, you'd be hard pressed to find the edges. He should apologize, he really should. What he did was beyond rude, it was unforgivable. He should not have taken it so far. If he's had just tossed the bottles on the bed and walked out he could have pretended that... he should not have asked Victor to give him his underpants. A sudden rush of realization hits and he pulls the undies from his pajama pants pocket. He should have definitely not have kept it. Why did he have to pull the sofa in that position. What was he getting into. Oh he knows it, he wanted to see it. He wanted it so badly, but it was trespassing. He overstepped boundaries he should not have even gotten close to without asking first.

There was no way Victor had been in any position to fully give consent. And Yuuri went over the scene a dozen times already, he never asked for it. It is his just deserve if Victor hates him for it. He's read enough about Sub/Dom interactions to know that the power of the play should always be with the Sub. That is the one who decides how far you can go, that's the one that sets the rules, the boundaries, the Don'ts. If anything he should have given Victor a safe word, if only the bloody traffic-light thingy he read about. It's just right for Victor to hate him for not giving him any of those. He's first experience as a Dom and he clearly made himself a creeper. A bloody voyeuristic creeper. 

He can feel the tears roll down his cheeks. Even though Victor did deliver on his part and had made Yuuri come without touching himself. Even though he had let Yuuri clean him up and tuck him in. Even though he thanked him when Yuuri had caressed his cheek, told him he did well and kissed him on the forehead. Even though he did the aftercare as good as he knew how. Once Victor came to, once he was out of that state of obedience, once he knew what Yuuri had done, he would hate him. There was no way Victor would claim his prize now, no matter how much Yuuri would want him to. 

He sighs. He should apologize, beg him to not hate him and hope that perhaps Victor would still coach him. But with what he did, there is a fair chance he'll have to do Russia without a coach, and he can't blame him if that is what he'd decide. Yuuri sheds his comforter and nearly screams. Victor is sitting in his desk chair, staring at him. How long has he been sitting there. And why is he looking so nervous. His hands are clenched together and he's biting his lip. Victor doesn't do nervous, or at least he's never seen him do it. And why does he look so damn sexy doing it? 

"I'm so sorry" Then silence. Both look at each other and wonder why the other apologized. Yuuri wants to ask but Victor raises his hand to silence him.

"Let me please." He closes his eyes and sighs softly. "I should not have put you in such a position. I should have let you leave. Instead I teased you, and made you soil yourself. I should not have done that." Pleading Blue eyes make Yuuri almost accept, but his guilt won't let him. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. I intruded. I should have left the moment I saw the state you were in and I definitely should not have pushed your buttons without asking your consent to it first. Plus I asked for you to make me soil myself, practically forced you to, and I loved it. I should not have put you in that situation. Not with the state you were in." 

His confession is met with surprise? confusion? It's then Yuuri thinks about what Victor said. Realizing that he apologized about the 'first' comments causes Yuuri to blush deeply. Victor just blinks a few times before he too realizes what Yuuri had been about. It only makes him look more confused.

"Why would you apologize about telling me what to do. I like that. Why should you not tell me when I'm in a state like that?" Yuuri is getting confused. How can Victor not be mad at him. Yuuri broke the first two rules and Victor looks like he doesn't even mind.

"But I broke several rules of a Dom/Sub situation." Victor blinks blindly at him. "Rules?" Yuuri nods missing the Russians pondering look.   
"Yes the rules. The ones that help keep a Sub safe in a situation or a scene. You know, the ones in which consent is given beforehand, where one discusses what is and most importantly what isn't allowed, and a safe-word." Yuuri looks at his hands. He's sure Victor will finally understand what Yuuri did wrong and get angry.  
"Safe-word?" It's that question asked softly that makes Yuuri look up to see Victor is not angry, just at a disarray. 

"Victor? You do know that there are rules in the Sub/Dom culture right? Things to keep the Sub's safe? To make certain a Dom doesn't cross boundaries one should not cross? Please tell me you at least know that the final call in any scene is in the hands of the Sub. They are the ones that can stop it at any time by using there safe word." 

The look Victor is giving him tells him that Victor has no idea. 

"But I liked what you did. So how could it have been wrong?" Yuuri sighs. Where to even start. Then he remembers Victor's apology.  
"I liked what you did before. I liked it so much you pulled out the best orgasm I have had in years just by talking to me. But you feel bad because you feel like you violated me right? You feel bad enough to apologize because you feel like you crossed my boundaries." Victor nods. "Well by not discussing to what extent I could push you in your Sub state, by not discussing consent and safe-words, I didn't almost cross your boundaries I completely sidestepped them. So even though I never touched you, I violated you. I violated your right as a human being to have a full and consented say into what you wanted to happen. That is what I did wrong."

Victor just looks at him, more disheveled than before.  
"But did you like it?" Yuuri is amazed to hear that question. He makes Victor look him straight in the eyes by cupping his cheeks. He looks out of the subspace mindset, just confused. so Yuuri decides to be honest.  
"Yes I liked it when we were in the setting. You were so good for me. It was only once I came down from it and was under the shower that I realized what I had done wrong. I don't ever want to hurt you Victor, but by not asking for your consent, not asking if you were okay with this." Yuuri sighs.  
"When I first realized that I have Dom tendencies I started to visit a Sub/Dom forum. And even a local group that met once a month for coffee in a student cafe on campus. It was hammered into me to always respect the Sub, to always follow the rules to keep them safe. And the very first time I'm in an actual situation, I completely creep out, and give you no tools to protect yourself with. I could have hurt you so badly." At this the tears start running again. So he lets go and rubs his eyes to make them stop.

"Oh." Just that. That is all Victor says to make it clear to Yuuri he understands. So Yuuri looks at the ground and waits for Victor to leave. Surely now that he knows what yuuri did he'll be angry.

Instead Victor decides to pull Yuuri up for a hug and tumble onto his bed together.

"My Yuuri will just have to teach me everything. As I do believe I completed my task and apparently already ticked a First of the list." Yuuri looks at him in amazement.

"You still want me? Even after what I did." Victor smiles his biggest smile. "What you did is give me exactly what I needed, when I needed it. And you care enough to be worried about my well being. Plus..." Yuuri looks at him. "Plus?" "Apparently I will need you to teach me everything I do not know, so that the next time we can enjoy it after we come down."

**Author's Note:**

> So with this out of the way, I can finally indulge in part 4. :}
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> Please leave a comment and or Kudo as they light up my day and fuel my writing engine.


End file.
